1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a clamping structure, an electronic device and a clamping component, and more particularly, to a clamping structure, an electronic device and a clamping component having waterproof functions.
2. Description of Related Art
With advancements in technology, people have increasing reliance on electronic devices. Modern users usually require the electronic devices to include features such as high computational performance as well as a light, thin and compact size. Accordingly, various portable electronic devices, such as notebook computers, tablet PCs and smartphones, have become popular in the consumer market.
To enable their waterproof functions, some portable electronic devices have a casing assembled by use of waterproof screws. A conventional waterproof screw has a surface of the screw coated with a waterproof material. Accordingly, after the screw is fastened to the casing, the waterproof material between the screw and the casing prevents outside liquid from entering the portable electronic device. However, the aforementioned waterproof material easily wears due to repeated fastening of the screw, causing reduction in its waterproof performance. In addition, to enable the screw to be fastened to the casing of the portable electronic device, it is generally required that a threaded post be disposed on the casing by thermal melting for fastening the screw thereto, and this will increase manufacturing costs of the portable electronic device.